someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Living in the Game
Playing Minecraft is a daily ritual I do every day, in the morning I check my world, and after school and homework, I play on servers until it's dark. I guess you could say I'm a Minecraft nerd, and you're right, but I know people who play way more than me, even one person who acted like he was in the game. It all started one day when I went on the Mineplex server, I was getting lots of gems and wins and things were going good, until I went on a mixed arcade server. There were 17 people there and they were calling a guy a hacker. His name was Iminhere10, and they were saying all sorts of stuff like "hacker", "you're hacking man," etc. I didn't know if this was true or not so when super spleff started, I got ready to take pictures. When the game started I saw that he was good. He kept killing people like crazy. He must have killed at least 10 people including me. But the crazy thing was that he wasn't hacking. It looked like he was, but he wasn't, he was just really good. He ended up winning the match and people ended up calling him a hacker again. I still didn't believe he was hacking so I decided to ask him if he was. So I messaged him if he was hacking and he replied "No, I do not hack, I'm just good." I thought this guy was telling the truth, but he could have be lying. I needed to see him play another game to see if he was just "good". Runner then started and I quickly died but man, Iminhere10 rocked! Jumping like crazy, and he wasn't even hacking. He ended up winning again and a lot of people quit after that still thinking he was hacking. I decided to ask how he was that good and he messaged me back. "I play a lot, I have to." Have to? What did that mean? What... he has to play Minecraft? I chuckled and asked him what that meant and he said "I can't explain it, it;s complicated." This was starting to get stupid and it was obvious he was just trolling so I just called him a troll and left. After a few hours of playing I was getting ready to leave when I noticed I had a friend request. It was from Iminhere10. I didn't want to friend someone who was being a troll, but I had a lot of questions that I wanted answered. What did he mean by "I have to."? So I made him my friend, and teleported to him. When I went to his lobby, the first thing I did was ask him "why do you have to play this" and said that I wanted answers. He was quiet first then he said "Listen it's hard to explain, really it is." I was getting a little angry it looked like he was trolling in some weird way. I asked him again and I asked him if he was trolling after a few seconds he gave me an address to a server (which I will not reveal to the public for safety). He also told me to meet him there. I figured this would go to his server and he was going to explain what he meant by "I have to." After I typed in his address, I spawned by a nice little house. There was a garden and animals; it was beautiful. At the front of the house was Iminhere. He told me to come in so I did and when I went in, it looked nice with couches, a bed, and a painting made to look like a TV. After looking around the house I told him that it was a nice house. But he didn't look happy he looked sad he started typing "I'm alone, no one to be with," over and over. I asked him what was wrong, he replied that he could tell me now why he had to play. After he calmed down, he started explaining that Minecraft was supposed to be more than just a game, he then said it was supposed to be a virtual reality using a special helmet that makes it look like you're in the game, I was pretty shocked about the technology they were going to use on this game this sounded like technology from the government. He then explained that they used several test subjects, the first couple worked fine until it was his turn. It worked out fine for him until some glitch came in the system there was a fire and a huge explosion, Everyone was evacuated except for him. They left him in the room, where somehow, his brain was transported in the game...his memories...HIS LIFE WENT IN THE GAME! He was left there abandoned, they forgot all about him. Thinking he perished in the fire, they still went on to make Minecraft. But as a computer game and not mentioning anything about their original idea for the game. When he finished his story I felt so sad for him. His life was ruined he couldn't leave; he was stuck in the game. He then explained that this was his actual home and that he made it for closure. Now when I heard that I felt really bad for him and asked him if there was any way I could help him. He was silent for a while before he wanted me to follow him. I was confused but I still did. Wherever he wanted me to go it was taking a long time. It must have taken 30 minutes before we reached a cave that we went into. Luckily he had torches, even though he had them he wasn't using them and then it was pitch dark. All of a sudden, my character was knocked out and the next thing I knew, I was knocked out. When I woke up it had been about an hour and I didn't know where my character was until he opened his eyes. There was Iminhere smiling an evil look. I was about to type to him "what are you doing" until he said, "You don't need to type I can hear you." "WHAT THE HELL?" I was thinking, and my mind was frantic over what was going on. "WHO ARE YOU?" I said angrily. "Do you want to know the truth Michael?" (which is my name.) "What truth?" I yelled. "When I was sent to the game, I was actually glad, I hated normal life and wanted new life... a whole life. But I want more than that, I want to give people new life too. "So now you have a choice, you see while I was here, I figured out to send people into Minecraft, even though I can't leave, other people can come and be with me." I was angry and I decided to turn off the computer and was about to when he said. "But if you refuse to come, you will end in terrible fate. Look around." I did and there were dead people everywhere that looked tortured, bruised, and bloody. It was disgusting. I then realized I was in a corner and there was probably no way out until I noticed what looked like a baseball bat behind me. I realized that I had to destroy the computer fast and quick. So I quickly ran to the bat and picked it up and was about to smash the computer when all of a sudden Iminhere said "STOP!" so I did, he then said that there were living people in his cave too, not all of them were dead. He kept some people that would listen to him he said if I destroyed the computer they would all die. I then started having second thoughts, I didn't want to kill all those people too but I didn't want to be trapped in there either. He then said there were 20 people still alive would he kill them or let them live? He then started chanting loud. LIVE DIE, LIVE DIE, LIVE DIE. My mind was feeling woozy, I couldn't really think any more and before I realized it I had destroyed the computer out of confusion. I then felt a burst of sadness I realized I had killed 20 innocent people who were trapped, but at least I had killed Iminhere. It was a rough few weeks after that getting grounded for smashing the computer, and facing the fact that it was my fault for the deaths. After a few more weeks, I went back to Mineplex and played for a while until I saw Iminhere10 in the lobby. I messaged him that he was suppose to be dead he then uttered that phrase that is still in my head today. "They are, but I'm not." Then he left. I have a word of warning to you about this guy. He is still out there so be on the look out, don't friend him. For he is more than you think. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Minecraft Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Fixed